Jak and Daxter? That's Nice but How Did I Get Here
by NightcrawlerXalpha
Summary: Yes the whole girl from real world to thier world plot JXOC. On Hiatus until I finish my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jak saga though that would be awesome. **

Name: Krystopher

Age: 16

Looks: hair- choppy, black, messy, gravity defying, to shoulders

Eyes- look black because pupils are so dilated but are really dark purple

Height- 5'1"

Weight- 115

Clothes- white bandages around torso, black cargo pants, black boots, and baggy black and white hoodie

Weapons: tetsugin, guns, body, mind, eco

Personality: blunt, illogical, intelligent, sarcastic, random, childish, tenacious, curious.

Family: possibly

Friends: one – Tyler


	2. Chapter 2

**L: Alpha please explain why I am here.**

**A: cause I wufferz joo!**

**L: There are many grammatical errors with that and …**

**A: …???????**

**L: I have strong affections for you too!**

**A: I know +glomp+ now do the disclaimer please**

**L: +sigh+ Alpha does not own the Jak saga as sad as that may make her.**

I sat at the screen of my TV mashing buttons at light speed. A bag of gushers at are my side. All around me are posters and drawings and anime, manga, video games, movies, bands and well anything resembling that. All the lights accept my neon green and purple lava lamp that is. In my room is a couch, coffee table in front of said couch, and a TV behind the table. On top of the table are four lap tops. One is open on a game shop web site; the second is running through a bunch of intricate codes of zeros, ones, and seldomly twos. The third was running what appeared to be finger prints through a data base of criminals and the last was showing a video that was on pause. It was to blurry to make out. Files upon files littered the floor.

I was almost done with super Mario bros. when there was a knock on my door which broke my concentration and left an opening for bowser to knock me into the fire. I glared at the screen and chewing on my wrist. The door opens taking my attention from the flashing 'GAME OVER' on the screen. It was no surprise that it was Tyler walking through the door. He is a tall young man. With wild orange brown hair slightly tan skin and green eyes. He is and has always been my best friend. Tye is a con artist and a damn good one at that. The three laptops except the game one are his.

He put a rectangular item on a stack of papers before walking over to the couch and crashing. "Why don't you get a bed? It's so much more comfy than this thing." Tye groaned out stretching before curling up in a ball to sleep. I stared for a moment once again chewing on the inside of my wrist. My right leg pulled up to my chest and my left hanging off the rolling chair.

"Because I do not sleep and if I ever do I do not require comfort as I will sleep for only a few hours. It would just be a waste of money." I said before turning my attention to the item on the papers. "Jak and Daxter? Hm. This is an older game is it not?" I asked the lazy bastard on my couch.

"Huh? Oh yeah the fifth in the series was released last week. And back to the bed topic. I practically live here and I require a lot of sleep so it would be nice to have a bed to sleep on, and it's not my fault you don't take your meds." He said while pointing an accusing finger at me as if it's my fault.

"If my memory is as good as it should be, which it is, you have your own money to which buy a bed with. But if you do you will have to bring it up by yourself. I don't like people as you should already know and as for my meds they would just hinder my game playing ability so booya biotch!" With a sharp look I continue, "This is a fact you should be well aware of by now." And after affectively telling my ignorant friend off I grabbed the game and put it in the PS2.

"… Screw you."

"Sorry but a sexual relationship would only get in the way of my games."

… Tye sits up and stares at my back, "Do you do that on purpose?"

I don't turn around as the title screen to the game comes on and bongo music plays while showing a village. "Do what on purpose?"

He stands and walks over before sitting next to me so he can glare at my face, though it is only a profile view. "Take my insults and reply to them as if you don't get the insult part behind them."

"I assure you I have no clue what you mean." I say and press start to begin the game.

"Grrr, that's it." He then tackles me to the floor and in the madness of my friend's temporary insanity neither of us notices the odd portal like thing on the TV. Suddenly there was a pulling sensation before we were pulled through the TV. The feeling was cool. And I got that weird feeling in my stomach that Tye always talks about when he rides roller coasters at the amusement park. Colors were swarming around before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I would just like to say I'm aware that my female character is like L, but she only acts that way to piss Tye off. If I didn't make that clear in the last chapter I apologize. I have also edited that chapter. Her actual personality comes out a bit more in this chapter. There is also a lot of bad language in this chapter so if you don't like, don't read.

**Me: I don't want to say it.**

** Hakkai: You have to Alpha-chan**

** Me: NO!**

** Sanzo: Don't be such a baby and say the damn disclaimer!**

** Gojyo: Hey you tight ass priest don't yell at Alpha-chan!**

** Sanzo: +shoots+**

** Gojyo: +dodge+**

** Me: +sniff+ Goku-kun will you say it for me +puppy dog eyes+**

** Goku: Sure thing A-chan! Alpha does not own The Jak Saga and please enjoy her stories.**

I woke up and looked around. This is definitely NOT my room. Glancing quickly around the area I looked for Tyler. Awkwardly I stood and took in my surroundings. It was a beach. There were a few huts on the upper ledges and a giant pelican on a small yet tall island, which was one of many small yet tall islands. The sky was bright and there were barely any clouds. A scream brought my attention to an orange animal. He had black eyes and long ears with a large tuft of hair at the top of his head. The poor thing was running round in a circle on its back legs and appeared to be scarred of something.

Quickly walking over I picked the animal up and it looked at me. "Krys! What the hell happened to me?"

"Tye? Oh shit, sorry." I had accidently dropped him in surprise. Looking him over I almost dropped him again when I started to laugh.

"Hey don't laugh at me you crazy bitch! I'll … Oh my god I'm naked! AHHHH! Hey don't look you pervert! Give me some clothes! Wait. You're not wearing enough clothes to share! What's up with the skimpy clothes? Ahhh!" Having enough of his little temper tantrum I decided to drop him and try and find at least some civilization. "Don't leave me!" He ran on all fours to catch up. "This is so fucked up!"

Going around the curve of the shore I found some ledges that led to what seemed to be a small village. Jumping easily up the ledges I saw it was indeed a village. The huts were tiny and you could perfectly see inside them, not that I'm trying to be a creepy stalker or anything. The first hut we came across was inhabited by what looked like a sculptor. "Hey Tye am I going insane or is that cat, squirell, thing-ah-mah-jig sparkly?"

Turning my head to the right where Tye had perched himself on my shoulder I saw that he was staring at it too. "Yeah, maybe it's a vampire." I blinked for a second before snorting in laughter. "What? You know you want Edward."

"Yes because fuzzy nipples just turn me on so much." I replied with an eyeroll before turning my attention to the giant hill with the two story hut from the title screen on it. 'Maybe I should try there, and hopefully they can tell us just what the hell is going on.'

"Well if you like fur that much- AAHH- oof!" He landed hard on the ground.

"Don't even go there pervert." I said after knocking him off my shoulder.

"Hey the whole knocking me to the ground thing is not cool. And what is up with you and my face hitting the ground while you walk away?? This better not become a regular thing with you!" He yelled out before following me up the wooden bridge. "I'm still naked too." He said with a pout.

"We'll try and find you some form of clothing once we check out whoever is up here." With a sigh I looked up at the rest of the steps. "ugh, effort." I started walking again as Tye jumped back onto my right shoulder and started complaining about his tail.

"I mean really why was _I___turned into the animal? Why couldn't it have been _you_? But nnnoooo I had to grow all the fuzz. I'm itching in places I don't want to itch dam- hmphfughn!"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." I said while putting my hand back to my side after shoving a random plant in his mouth.

"Hmadllkdjfeka!" he screamed pulling on my hair.

"Don't make me neuter you."

"…" He stopped all sound and movement.

"Good boy." I laughed. 'Ooohh, that's a nasty glare.' I smiled a sickly sweet smile. "I wuvverz joo!" muffled yelling was all I go in return. I couldn't help but laugh at his misery the rest of the way up. We came to the door way and looked in. An old man with kinda green skin was floating in the air. His hair was white and a log was wrapped up in it. He was short shorter than me. Tye jumped down from my shoulder and stepped into the room.

"Hey old man! I've got some questions for you." Tye yelled up to the well old man. I couldn't stop shaking my head in embarrassment.

'Why do I have to put up with this?'

The old man turned around and glared at us. "Just who in green eco are you? And what are you doing in my house?" He came down to are level and smacked Tye in the head. "And don't yell at me you rat!"

"Ouch!"

I kicked Tye to the left to get him out of the way. I'm Krys and that's Tyeler. You'll have to excuse his stupidity please. Um we're not sure how we got here but um I was wandering if you could help us out." Well aren't we just a fountain of knowledge.

"I am Samos the Sage of Green Eco." The old man said with a flourish.

"What's eco?" Tye and I asked at the same time wondering if the log on his head was messing with his brain. Samos stared at us before turning to his book shelf and looking through books at an extremely fast pace. "uuhh?" was all I could say as I dodged a rouge book, Tye wasn't as lucky.

"Ow! It's been what twenty minutes and I've already been injured like fifty- seven times now!"

I looked at him and poked his forehead. "It hasn't been that many times. Don't over exaggerate." He just growled at me and rubbed where I had poked him. We looked to the sage when he let out a cry of triumph. "What did you find?"

"I found a book."

'No shit?'

"It is a book on theories of alternate dimensions, which is where I believe you are from." He said and started reading.

"Yeah we already knew that. What I want to know is how to get back and where to get some clothes!" Tye yelled at the old man pointing a finger in his face.

"It's funny cause back home you always went commando." I said remembering a day when I was working on a drawing just to see Tye walk by completely naked I had frozen for a moment and my pencil had fallen to the ground. I still can't look at that drawing without that image popping up in my head.

"Seeing as you're an animal, you don't need clothes." Samos said before putting his book down.

"A muzzle is a different story though."I said picking Tye up by the scruff of his neck. He looked up at me with a pout, so I started scratching him behind the ear.

"Hey I'm not like some dog you can't ju- oh right there ahhhhhh." He just kind of went limp in my arms and his leg kept shaking. "This is so degrading but at the moment I really couldn't care less."

"I have no idea how you got here or how to get you back," Samos ignored our shocked faces as he continued, "but seeing as you're here you can just live here and do a few chores for me." He had a huge smile on his face, but Tye wasn't happy, and neither was I on that matter of course while I was silently thinking of ways to make his life a living hell without getting caught Tye took a … much louder and annoying path to let out his anger.

"WWHHATTTT??? LOOK HERE OLD MA-!" Tye started to yell, right next to my ear might I add, but was cut off when two boys came into the hut. One was tan with brown eyes and brown hair. He had a baby face and buck teeth. The second had blonde hair that was green at the roots and amazing blue eyes. He wasn't as tan as the other boy but he wasn't pale either. "… Who the hell are you?" With a sigh I put my arms at my side, which once again resulted in his face becoming acquainted with the ground. I was holding him remember?

"Maybe this is becoming a regular thing between us." I said looking down at him. The only response I got was the one finger salute. "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alpha: Finally Jak and Daxter came into the story!**

**Tye: Yeah, and what's with the me and pain thing you have goin' on, huh?**

**Alpha: Your pain amuses me.**

**Tye: … screw you**

**Alpha: Been there done that seen bigger. Besides I only love my L-kun!**

**Tye: Just do the disclaimer.**

**Alpha: Heh, heh, I do not own the Jak saga cause if I did I wouldn't be making these fanfictions**

* * *

I looked up to the two boys and waved. "Supness? I'm Krys. The jackass on the floor is Tye. In a nicer way, who are you?" The brown haired boy walked over and got a little too close for comfort.

"I am The Amazing Daxter. That is my side kick Jak." I leaned away from Daxter and looked at Jak. He was glaring at Daxter but not saying anything. "So what's a pretty lady like you doing in old green stuffs hut?"

I was about to reply when Tye jumped on my shoulder and got in his face. "Back off, dumbass." He said and glared. With a nervous chuckle I picked up Tye and started scratching behind his ears again. Instantly he started to relax. "This totally is worth being fuzzy and naked." I giggled at him before looking over at Jak noticing he's the only one who hasn't said anything, and apparently I wasn't the only one. "Hey you blondie-"

"Jak." I corrected him.

"-Jak," He continued as if I hadn't said anything, "Why aren't you talking? We're not that scary are we? I mean I know Krys here hot but that's no reason to be intimi-," He was cut off by my hand over his mouth.

"Oh Jak's a mute." Daxter said as Jak looked away a little embarrassed. 'Great, Tye. Why must you always be an insensitive jackass to a person right after we meet them?'

"I really need to invest in getting you a muzzle… or at least a shock collar." I think my eye is twitching.

"Oooh, kinky. I always knew you were a freak." Quickly I dropped him to the floor and put my foot on his head squishing it into the ground.

"Yeah, what can I say? Your pain just turns me on so much!" I didn't notice that Samos, Jak, and Daxter were staring at me like I was a squirrel on crack. Once I had decided that I had punished Tye enough I stepped off him and smiled at the others. "Sorry about that we tend to fight quite often." I rubbed the back of my head with a nervous laugh ruffling my already messy head of hair, but hey it looks good like that so why try and fix it? "So, I'm bored what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Oh yeah we were just coming to ask Samos if we could wonder around for a bit. There isn't exactly a lot to do in this village so we wanted to see what else is out there." Daxter said while messing with the giant plant in the room. He pulled away just in time before it snapped his finger off. Jak looked expectantly at Samos, before looking at me and smiling. He motioned with his hand like asking if I wanted to come along.

"You want me to come?" I asked and ignored Tye's laughter. 'Fucking pervert.' Jak nodded and smiled. "Uh, sure." I smiled back at him and looked to where Samos and Daxter were having an argument.

"Look old man I can take care of myself! I save Jak aaaallll the time!" This caused Jak to glare at him and I gave a small giggle.

"From the looks of you, you couldn't save your own ass from a group of bunnies on weed." Tye said glaring at Daxter. It was now blatantly obvious that Tye hated him. Why, I'm not so sure. Maybe he just wants to be the only loud mouth. Like I said I'm not sure. But as soon as Tye said that I had the mental image of three bunnies sitting on the couch watching their own reflections on the off TV eating cheetos, and of course I lost it and started giggling so hard I had to use Jak to keep myself from falling over.

Tye flashed a smile at me before Samos started talking, "Although I'm not sure what Tyler is talking about I must agree. You may walk around but DO NOT go to Misty Island." His voice did that weird thing you see in movies were it has that really creepy tone of voice that tells you to do as he says, but for some reason you have to do the exact opposite. And amazingly enough Tye and I are just the idiots to do the exact opposite and start a whole lot of unnecessary shit just to feel like badasses for not following the rules. Yeah we're that pathetic.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Samos. C'mon Jak we got some exploring to do." Samos let out a sarcastic snort at Daxter before turning away. We all walked out of the hut and down the bridges.

"So what's Misty Island?" I asked looking over to Daxter who was on the other side of Jak. Truth be told I thought Jak was pretty cute. He had this naive innocence about him that I have been told many times I was born without. That and he had a nice body. Add that to the fact that he's shorter than most guys he's perfect for me and my vertically challengedness.

"It's-"Daxter started to say but was cut off by duh-duh-duh-duuhhhnn, Tye. Well isn't that a surprise? Please note my healthy use of sarcasm.

"I don't know but," He jumped off my shoulder and onto the boat parked at the dock. "I wanna check it out." The boat was facing this extremely creepy island. It was tall, jagged, and dark. Amazingly enough it was surrounded by mist. I like it.

"Same here. Don't you just feel so bad ass? I mean think about it. The island is obviously dangerous, otherwise Samos wouldn't mind if we went there. Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" I you couldn't tell I'm excited to go to the island. I'm curious to see what's so bad that the old man would be so adamant about us not going there." I noticed everyone was looking at me with weird faces. "What?" Jak just shook his head with a small smile on his face, while Daxter had an eye twitch moment. I by the way am extremely happy that I was the cause of said eye twitch.

"You put a lot of thought into that didn't you?" Tye asked from his spot on the boat.

"No not really. I normally just say what comes to mind."

"Ahh."

"Yeah."

"…"

"… gay Abraham Lincon babies." It took about two seconds before Tye and I burst out laughing. It had been a joke a friend of ours had told us back in high school well before we dropped out, that is. Awww now I miss him. Stop thinking those thoughts!

Daxter walked over and put his hands on his hips in a very feminine way and said, " what the hell does that mean?" I walked over and just pat him on the back before walking over to the baot and unsteadily jumping in. "C'mon I want to know! And so does Jak! Don't you Jak?" He said before motioning to Jak, who just nodded his head shyly.

"It's an inside joke from an old friend you really wouldn't understand unless you were there." Tye said airily while waving a dismissive hand. He turned to the back of the boat to try and figure how to start it.

"You guys coming or what?" I asked with a smile. I noticed Jak blush a bit, but I chose to ignore it. He jumped into the boat and lay back against the front. Suddenly there was a splash and we all looked over the side to see that Daxter had fallen into the water. I looked around as Jak brought him back into the boat. "Whoa what happened to the boat over there?"

"Oh that was the lurker shark. You definitely don't want to mess with it." Daxter answered after spitting out a bunch of water.

"No shit." The infamous loud mouth himself replied sarcastically. He then made a small hmph and pulled on a lever (I'm guessing on how to start the boat here) and the boat started forward.

"Good job Tye!" I said and moved over to the front next to Jak, who couldn't look at Daxter without breaking into silent chuckles. After sending a quick smile his way I looked back out to the water. The island was growing closer. "Hey Tye, there is a dock to the left. Do you see it?"I yelled out.

"Hold on. Alright yeah I see it." I heard him answer before he parked the boat at the dock. "Alright everybody off and thank you for sailing with Carnival. Good bye buh bye now." Tye jumped to my shoulder. "Alright lets go look for something to get our hands into-"

"And most possibly get in some serious trouble for." I cut him off as we smiled at each other.

"Uh Jak, old green stuff told us not to come here." Daxter said glancing around nervously.

"Yeah we know we were there." Tye said glaring at the scared teen.

"And if I recall you wanted to come here just like us." I joined in also glaring at him. "Now c'mon I hear something going on over this way." I said climbing up a couple of rocks.

"Really I don't hear anything." Tye said tilting his head straining to hear anything.

"You don't? It's weird my hearing and everything has gotten a lot better since we got here." It was true. I also had this feeling in the back of my mind. It was like a pressure pushing against my brain. I'm just scared of what will happen if the pressure breaks through.

"It has that's pretty sweet now let's check out the noise you hear."Tye said and nuzzled my face. I looked back and grabbed Jak's hand to give him the incentive to follow. He smiled and caught up with before quickly letting go of my hand and looking the other way in hopes of hiding his blush. It was cute how awkward he was around me. It was obvious that he wasn't around girls often if at all.

"Hey check this out." Tye said pointing to a gathering of odd looking creatures. "What are those things?"

"They're lurkers. Mean monsters that are really mean in their meanness." Daxter said losing confidence near the end.

"Well aren't you just a grammatical genius." I said using my favorite type of irony. Suddenly these two people showed up in a puff of purple glittery shit. Their skin was gray. And their hair was long and light blonde getting darker at the end. The dude started talking before Tye or I could make a snappy comment. The jerk.

"continue your search for artifacts and eco," he stops of wheezes for breath, " the locals have precursor items," another wheeze, " you must know what to do."

The girl then starts talking. "Deal harshly with anybody that strays from the, she puts her hand on her hip, "we will attack it in due time." We all look at each other in shock before quickly crawling away. Neither of us noticed a lone lurker turning and looking at where we just were.

We came up to a platform area with a giant tub of dark plasma looking stuff. "What are we doing here anyways Jak? This place gives me the creeps." He then trips over something falling flat on his face. Tye and I roll our eyes in disbelief. I look at Jak and see him shaking his head and chuckling. Daxter glares at us before looking back to see what it was that he so rudely kicked. The falling part was just karma.

"Oh! Stupid precursor junk." He picks up the precursor item and walks up beside us. We were looking at the plasma junk. "Eek! What is that dark ooze? It sure doesn't look friendly." He blows off the thingy-mah-bob. "The sage yaps on about the precursors that built this place," He shakes the thing, "all the time." He starts trying to imitate Samos. "Where did they go? Why did they build this crap?" He throws it in the air and luckily Jak caught it before something could happen to it. It lights up but Daxter keeps on talking oblivious to everything. "Now I like power cells and precursor orbs as much as the next guy but if you ask me they must have been real losers." He finishes appearing to me trying to seem cool. "Whoa! How did you do that?" He asks Jak in surprise just noticing the light. Jak shakes his head not knowing how he did it.

Suddenly a lurker jumps down. Daxter hides behind jak and points at the thing. "Jak I think we're in trouble!" he screams in fright. The lurker swings his club and roars before charging. Jak looked at the lurker then the precursor item before running forward and throwing the thing at the lurker. It hits him in the chest and explodes. The momentum knocks Jak back and makes him hit Daxter. Daxter falls into the vat of ooze. The pressure in the back of my head snaps and I hear another voice yell out "DAX!" It was so loud. I looked around quickly and noticed Jak leaning over the edge. Of course it was Jak. Good lord this is getting weird.

Daxter is then slung out of the vat and oddly enough is the same creature Tye is. "Man that stung." He said to himself while we just stare. Quickly he turns to us pissed off. "I told you we shouldn't have come here! If you'd listened-" He stops noticing our stares. "Wwwhhhaaattt?" He holds his arms up in a questioning motion and sees his paw in his peripheral vision. I saw his eye twitch just before he drops to the ground and pounds on it screaming. Well doesn't this seem familiar?

Jak covers his ears as Daxter stands up and places his paw over his heart. "Ok, ok I'm fine. I'm fine." But then he sees his tail and we have a repeat of the earlier freak out, as he grabs Jak's shirt and screams in his face. Tye runs over and tackles Daxter to the ground.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

* * *

back at Sand over village

We creep up the Samos's hut in hopes of just walking in and not getting in trouble. Hn like that's gonna happen. Daxter then walks in and steps on a familiar creaky board and Samos turns around quickly. "What in green tar nation do you want?"

Daxter tries and fails to explain what happened. "W-we was and th-they wand and I was-" he was about to continue when Samos cut him off.

"Don't tell me. Instead of heading my wisdom, you four went mucking around in the only place I told you not to go, Misty Island."

"That's right-"He cuts Daxter off again.

"And Daxter you finally took a much needed bath, but in a bath tub of dark eco."

Daxter had finally had enough. "Look old man, are you gonna keep yappin' or are you gonna help me outta this mess?"

"I'm gonna keep yappin' cause in my professional opinion the change is and improvement." Daxter growls in annoyance as Tye and I laugh at him. "Beside I couldn't help you even if I wanted to." Ooohhh wrong thing to say.

"WWHHHAAATTT???" Once again Daxter flips the fuck out.

"There is only one person who has studied dark eco long enough to have a chance of returning you to your previous form," He floats up to the air. "Galacuron (not sure on the spelling here) the sage, but he lives far to the north far, far to the north nobody has spoken to him in ages. I would teleport you there but I can't do that either." He came back down. "None of other sages that posses the other teleporter gates seem fit to turn their ends on," He motions to the teleporter gates, "for quite a while. The only other way north is by foot through the fire canyon but its volcanic soil is hot enough to melt precursor metal. You can't just walk through it."

"But you could fly over it." A new voice came into the picture. It was a young girl with dark blue hair and green roots. "If you had a zoomer you could use a heat shield. I just happen to be working on such a thing very moment." She leans on the door frame and looks at her nails in the typical laid back cool stance. Already I could feel we would not get along as soon as she looked at Jak with a flirtatious look I knew.

Now don't get me wrong it's not that I like Jak like that. It's that I see him as a friend and to be near my friends I have to okay it or there is going to be some big ass problems. Same thing happens with Tye.

* * *

Alpha: Okay so I noticed a little chemistry between Tye and Alpha it's up to you guys whether or not they have a thing happen. The story is going to end JxOC but I think it would be cute to have a lil OCxOC


	5. Chapter 5

**Alpha: Wow it's been forever sense I've updated on this story.**

**Dax: Yeah no kidding. Thanks for caring you jerk!**

**Alpha: Hey watch it fucker, you're lucky I didn't have your ass skinned in the first chapter!**

**Dax: Hmph!**

**Tye: Ouch man. Alpha, go get him some ice.**

**Dax: Huh? What for?**

**Tye: That burn she just gave you!**

**Dax: What burn? –Looks self over-**

**Alpha: Now damnit Dax! That's it you're not allowed near my disclaimers anymore!**

**Dax: Why not?**

**A&T: 'Cause you ruined the damn comedy about it!**

**Torn: Alpha does not own the Jak saga. **

**Alpha: Hey wait for the damn sequel before you start poppin' up jackass!**

**Tye: Yeah! Now you might have confused some people!**

**Torn: … no screw that man.**

**

* * *

**

The new girl pushed herself off the wall and starts walking over to Samos. "All I would need is twenty power cells to give it enough energy," Daxter poses but she ignores him and continues, "to withstand the canyons heat. Isn't that right daddy?"

"WHHHAAATT?" Tye and I screamed out in shock. "The gramps is your dad? Holy shit! Just how old are you?" I asked him getting in his face. Tye was looking back and forth between the two in awe.

Samos tries to hit me with his staff but I jump out of the way. Hey this whole new senses thing I have is pretty awesome. But I still have that buzzing feeling in the back of my head. Then I remembered what happened at Misty Island. I'll experiment later now I have to focus on the conversation. "Yes Keira that might work but where are a boy and a half," he hits Daxter on his head. Ouch that sounded like it hurt. Obviously he was letting out his anger from Tye and I into that smack too. "Going to get twenty power cells?"

Ah that would be my queue to show off my smarticles. "The villagers should have some right?" I continued before Keira could get the words out of her mouth to respond. That was a rhetorical question bitch. "I'm sure if you trade them something in equal or so value they should be willing to part with one or two. Not only that, but there should be more of them, out in plain ass sight, just waiting for some brave adventurer to find." At the end I winked at Jak. He blushed and smiled a shy smile back. Aw so cute!

"Well we've got the brave adventurer at least." Daxter said pointing to himself. I gave a completely mature snort of sarcastic disbelief.

"Brave adventurer my ass." Tye said from his lazy position across my shoulders.

"Tye and I would be willing to help also." I said smiling at Jak.

"The hell we will!" Tye said shooting up bracing his weight on his hands. This of course put him in the perfect position to glare directly into my face. Damn him. "What happened to the self proclaimed lazy ass bitch?"

"Shut. Up."

"Ok."

"Brave adventurer?" Samos asked in a condescending tone floating up to the ceiling. "You four couldn't find your way out of the village without training."

Well you didn't have to go that far with it you jerk. "That's cold gramps." I said and pointed to my heart. "That hurt right here man. You hurt my heart!" He just rolled his eyes and I heard him mutter something like 'oh please.'

He flips upside down in front of us causing us all to look at each other weirded out. "Before you do anything else you better go through the warp gate and get some practice on Geyser Rock."

Daxter walked up to Samos. "Eh we won't find any of that dark, gooey, eco stuff will we? 'Cause I already look like him," He points to Tye who flips him off, "and I'd hate to fall in again and look like you!"

"Wow that would be bad." I said looking at Tye.

"A crying shame." He agreed nodding his head in shame. Jak stood back and laughed at us.

Samos dropped back on the ground. "Get in there before I turn you all into ferns!" He yelled pissed off motioning to the warp gate. "Oh and Krys I'm going to trust you with this." He hands me a device. It's like a touch screen cell phone. "It tells you all of the items you need in an area and how many you have out of those items."

"Sweetness," I said and put it in my back pocket. Jak runs in first without hesitation. Next was Daxter with a cheesy smile. Last was Tye and I. We jumped through, Tye screaming like a little bitch in my ear the whole time. Jak walked over and the buzzing got louder. Thinking back to all the comic books and science fiction movies that have had the fortune of interring my brain I decided to grab at the buzzing. Suddenly Jak's voice was booming in my head. 'Is she okay? She's just been staring into space for the past five minutes.'

I jumped and then still holding onto that buzz I thought, 'I'm fine Jak just thinking out a new, well power I guess you could call it.' He looked shocked before I heard his voice again.

'K-Krys? You can hear my thoughts?'

'Yepperz, pretty kick ass huh?'

'Yeah it's amazing. It's well nice to finally be able to communicate with people, with my voice that is.'

'I get ya. Now let's explore some shall we?'

'Yes let's.' He offers his arm like one of those stuffy rich guys and I of course, it's the chance to act like an idiot, take his arm. Tye and Dax just stare at us in confusion as they watch us walk off.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Tye and Dax ask as they run after us and jumped on their respective best friend's shoulders.

'Think we should tell them?' I asked Jak with a smirk.

'Nah let's have them guess for a while.'

'Ooh so mean. You know you're pretty much perfect for me luv.' I said and left him alone as we came up on some boxes and a floating machine came out.

"This device is a communicator," Keira's voice came from it; "with it my father and I can give you advice at any time during your quest." Yes that's nice now go away. We look forward and see three brown wooden boxes. I look them over and there's no latch or anything to open it. Jak breaks them with a punch and six little green balls of eco fall out. We grab them and all of a sudden I feel regenerated. Green eco was health if I remember what the old man said.

There is three ledges in front of us. On the first ledge is four egg shaped things, one on the second, and one on the third. "Those floating egg things are precursor orbs. Hey if we collect enough of them we could trade them for power cells from the villagers!"

"Yes what an amazing idea Dax. I wish I had come up with it." I said sarcasm practically dripping from my words.

"Well we can't all have great minds." He says and goes to walk away. Jak quickly holds me back before I could strangle the little fucker.

'Calm down. Don't get upset just because he's being and id-,' I was about to ask him what was wrong but I couldn't stop laughing when I saw Tye stomping Daxter's head into the ground. Jak and I walked forward and grabbed our fuzzy dudes and jumped up the ledges. At the top are four more orbs. We grab them and ignore the dummies that are littered over the area. There are two more eco boxes and I break them this time and grab the five green eco clusters.

In front of us is a row of spikes and there are three orbs over them, with a glowing gold object on the other side. I jump over the spikes along with Jak while Tye tries to take down the dummies on the two ledges on either side of us. "That is a power cell. It is one of the most important precursor artifacts out there. Keira said we need twenty of them to power the heat shield for the zoomer." Daxter informed.

I pull out the device that Samos gave me and look through it. So far we have 1 /4 power cells, 0/7 scout flies, and 13/50 precursor orbs. "What in the hell are 'Scout flies'?" Tye asked. I shrugged as did Jak and Daxter. They had been reading over my shoulder. We headed forward where there were once again spikes. Yyyaaayyyy. Psh, not.

After we jump over the spikes we see a few ledges and jumping red boxes n said ledges. A whirling sound came from the boxes. Jak goes over and tries to punch the boxes open but they won't break. I then see the top of the box is flimsier than the sides so I 'jump dive' onto the red box and a fly like machine comes out of it. "Hey you found one of my scout flies. I sent seven of them to each are to look for power cells, but the lurkers must have captured them all." Keira said before the communicator went away quickly.

There was a box on the first ledge, two on the second, one on the top, one two ledges down, and one at the bottom. Jak and I randomly broke the boxes till he broke the last one and a power cell popped up when he grabbed the fly. Tye and Dax did a little victory dance as Jak put the power cell in his bag. I broke four more eco boxes and put the eco clusters in a small bag. The only issue is that it only holds up to two hundred eco balls. We need fifty to heal.

My head snapped to the left when I heard Tye scream. Apparently he was fuckin' around with one of the dummies and fell over the edge. We all jumped down after him and saw some more boxes and orbs. But what really caught my attention was this ball of crackling blue energy. 'Hey, Jak, what's that?' Before he could answer, Samos's voice blasts from the communicator. "That's blue eco which contains the energy of motion. Blue eco allows you to run faster, break boxes, and even activates son precursor artifacts when you get near them." 'Never mind,' I said and if I had been in an anime I would have had a sweat drop.

Jak just shakes his head and he, with Daxter still on his should, walks over and touches the eco. His eyes widen and it's almost like he's on crack. Don't ask how I know, too long of a story. He then takes off and leaves Tye and I in the dust, the bastard. Anyway we run, well I run, after him and see a door. "This is a precursor door. It can only be opened by approaching the door while channeling blue eco through your body." Samos said again. 'How the hell does he know what we're doing? He's a creepy old stalker, perv! I knew it!' Jak starts chuckling and motions to the blue eco shooting up from the ground.

Sweet my turn! I walk across the bridge and pick up the three orbs on my way across and stop in front of the eco. "I bet it's just like the time we did crack." Tye said in a calm voice. I shrug and go to step into it but Keira's voice stops me.

"That's a blue eco vent. More concentrated than the floating clusters, this vent will give you a full charge of blue eco letting you use it for the maximum time." Gee thanks, buh-bye now. I step into the vent and feel full of energy I just had to move. So I run to the door and feel the energy go from me and see it go to the door. There was a ledge and a power cell. Then I look down and see a pool of water and I jumped in. All of the orbs that were around me came to me and Tye caught them and put them in the pouch we have. There was a second splash from Jak and Dax.

We got out and on land. Jak ran his hands through his hair to get the water out while Tye, Dax, and I just shook the access water out. Jak just laughed at me and I couldn't help the blush that decided to take a little vacation on my cheeks. Damnit, and now Tye's laughing at me. "Gr, what the hell are you laughing at?" I yelled and threw him back in to the water.

"AH! You bitch!" I just stuck my tongue out at him and walked away after Jak. He had gone towards these three brass pillars. Then we jumped to a ledge with another pillar and three orbs at the top. There was a wooden bridge, that I ended up drop kicking Daxter across cause he was being a perv, that connected to a ledge with another pillar with three more orbs at the top. Then we hopped up on a ledge with eight green eco balls on it. Daxter got those for the headache I gave him from the kick.

Once again there is a bridge that leads to, once again, a ledge. There were some more spikes to jump over and two pillars with seven orbs. We had to jump to one piece of land to another. The second one had the last power cell we needed and a blue eco ball. "What the hell is this thing?" Tye asked jumping up and down on this floating platform thing. I shrugged and stepped on it with him. Suddenly the lightning bolt on the top of it turned on and it activated. It startled Tye and I so bad that we fell off the edge and to the ground.

We looked up to see Jak and Daxter on it and it floating to the warp gate. They had their heads over the edge. Jak looked worried and apologetic. Daxter… well Daxter being the sweetheart he is was pointing and laughing at us. Tye and I gave them the one finger salute before putting our faces back to the ground in pain.

* * *

back in hut

Jak and I come out of the warp gate and land on our feet fine. Suddenly Jak ducks and my face has its hourly meeting with the ground. I feel a fluff ball on my head and toss it across the room and then glare at Jak along with Daxter. I guess that means I threw Tye. Oops I had hoped it was Dax. 'Heh, Heh, sorry.' Jak says and gives us an apologetic look. He was so cute that I felt a blush coming up and I turned away grumbling about my stupid blush disorder so he wouldn't notice. Sense I was turned away I didn't see his happy smile.

"Good training but that's nothing compared to the challenges that lie ahead." Samos said floating in front of us.

Daxter stepped forward and acts severely nonchalant and looks at his finger nails, "Ah there's no problem. We've got the moves aye Jak? We'd love to stay and chat big green but were itching to get on with our adventures."

"Wow Daxter you should really work on that low self esteem issue of yours." I said sarcastically and leaned my elbow on Jak shoulder.

Tye snorted and said, "Or you can just pull that stick outta your ass," before jumping on my shoulder. The sudden weight made me fall forward. I shut my eyes and waited for my next date with the floor. Hey maybe he'll get to second base this time. That thought was cut short when I felt strong arms catch me.

'The hell?'

'Careful there, are you ok?' I looked up and choked on the sudden rush of air that I had inhaled from a gasp of surprise. 'Hey breathe!' Jak yelled at me through my coughing fit.

'That's what tried to kill me!'

Tye just kicked me on my back and I coughed once more before I was fine. Great way to ruin a what would have been a perfect shojo moment… dumbass.

"Fine, fine 'adventure away," Samos said continuing as if nothing had happened. Thanks you jerk. "And while you're out adventuring," insert air quotes here, "why don't you make yourselves useful?" This of course was a rhetorical question. I mean does he really expect us to say no? Hey! Another rhetorical question! "My darn green eco collectors are clogged up again."

Tye makes a disgusted face, "TMI old man."

"You know I think they make a medicine for that." I also said just for the hope of pissing the old fart off. He glares at us and tries to hit us in the head with his staff. Sorry man but that privilege is saves for rafiki.

"Head up to the far side of the beach and clear the out, why don't you? Follow the lamps they'll lead you right there. "Now all of you," he says really calm before going ape shit on us, "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh shit!" I yelled in fright as I fell out the door and off the ledge I had been standing next to when he decided to scare the shit outta me by yelling OUT OF FUCKING NO WHERE!

* * *

**Alpha: Rate and review and I'll give you a cookie!**

**Gojyo: Hey! –punches back of head- Don't go offering cookies if you still owe some!**

**Alpha: -growls and rubs throbbing head- (wow that sounds dirty =.=) I gave you your cookie damnit!**

**Gojyo: No you didn't!**

**Alpha: -blinks and guilty smile- oh yeah I ated it.**

**Gojyo: -face plant-**

**Alpha: uhhhhhhhhhhhh? -pokes with stick- You still alive?**

**Gojyo: -flips off-**

**Alpha: I love you too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alpha: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got distracted with my other stories and am trying to make the chapters longer per your request and really that shit is hard this is the longest chapter I have ever done.**

**Tye: And don't take that as her trying to guilt or blame y'all or nothing.**

**Alpha: Yeah I'm just trying to explain why I took so long. Please send a review with constructive criticism. **

**Tye: Yeah you have no idea how happy that makes her. As soon as she gets one she's on the fucking laptop for an hour working on a story. And if you enjoyed this one you might enjoy her other stories as well. **

**Alpha: Just a heads up Jak and Alpha start to get a little closer in this chapter, and a little insight to Alpha and Tye's past. Also I have pics up on Deviant art. The links are on my profile. **

* * *

After my lovely, *cough painful cough*, fall we walked down the millions of bridges and went into the small village. Jak turned in the direction of the beach but frankly I hate the beach so I turned the opposite way and went to the big ass house. Jak being the nice boy he is followed. Inside a man was pacing back and forth worrying, but that's not what I went in there for. I heard a scout fly and I needed to get it. Tye went over to I'm guessing he was a politician of some sort with Jak and Daxter.

The politician looked at them and groaned in an upset way, "Don't tell me you three have problems as well!" I guess he hasn't noticed me yet. He took a deep breath and mumbles to himself. He then points above us and we follow his finger, "See those gears up there boys, see them?" There were a bunch of giant gears up at his ceiling but the odd thing was that they were just sitting there still. "See how they're not moving? That means that our village has no power. The eco beam coming from the jungle temple has been interrupted." I'm still trying to open the fucking scout fly box. I don't have the upper body strength that Jak does. The mayor whispers behind his hand and leans towards them. "Boys everyone's too frightened to go out and find out what's happened?"

"Did ya pay the bill?" Tye asked crossing his arms over his furry chest and leaning all his weight on his left leg. Of course this was a reference to our dimension so the others didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

They old dude looked at him like he was insane before laughing thinking that what Tye said was a joke, "Oh, you're funny," he then turned serious, "Now look if you three fix the eco beam I'll give you a power cell." Then he suddenly remembered something, "Ooh, ooh and another thing. If by any chance you're interested in making a contribution to my reelection campaign I might be willing to part with yet another power cell." I snorted. I've always hated politicians. Oh I had also got the scout fly. Turns out that all I had to do was jump up and slam my, out of nowhere, strong leg on the top. When I say out of nowhere I'm referencing the strong part not the leg part. I have always had two legs. "The contribution is very modest, 90 precursor orbs."

"Yeah ok old man," Dax said before Jak and them walked out of the hut me trailing behind them, the politician still not noticing I had even been there, idiot.

We head back through the village and go towards the jungle. We pass by a ledge and I jump up and explore it. I jump up the top and see this thing that had a blue lightening on it which meant it needed blue eco to activate it. Looking forward there was another cliff with two blue eco clusters on it. Jumping across I landed in the middle of the two eco clusters and grabbed them. Once again feeling the energy run through me, I smirked. Everything seemed to go in slow motion around me as I jump back over and the object on the ground activates going up in the air and bringing 15 orbs up with it. Reaching out I touched the orbs and the thing came back to the ground once I had all of the orbs.

Jumping back down I smile at the guys and we continue on and notice an old man sitting down asleep leaning on this really long stick. There's a name for it I know, but I just can't remember. I looked around noticing a bunch of cow like things. "Hey Dax what are those?"

"Oh those are Yak Cows. They're REALLY stupid." He answered.

"So they're just like you?" Tye summed up and smirked high fiving me. Heh, heh.

Dax turned and glared at Tye, "What did you say? You wanna fight cause I'll give ya a fight!" he yelled in Jak's ear causing him to flinch and put Dax on the ground away from his ear.

Tye jumped down and bared his teeth at Dax, "Please I have skills you only have wet dreams about."

Dax gasped, "How did you know about that?" He looked appalled.

… We all stared at him blankly before I broke the silence, "Wait dude … its true?"

Daxter looked at all of us before trying to brush it off as a joke, "Psh, yeah right I had you fooled didn't I?"

"Oh, yeah because that was so much more believable," I said before walking to the farmer with Jak while Tye and Dax got into a slap fight over something. I don't know I think it had something to do with one's mom being an ugly whore and one being a fag or something. I got bored and really didn't want to pay attention. Ignoring them I nudged the farmer's leg with my foot to wake him up.

He was still in a sleep like state when he started talking, "Gotta milk those yak cows; gotta milk those yak cows," I nudged him again and he jumped up with a startled snort and he looked up at us, "Oh! It's you." He let out a tired sigh, "Just restin' my tired bones," he said and rubbed his knee before continuing, "I've been tryin' to get those hungry yak cows back into the pen all day, some strange creature tried to steal 'em earlier. You think you could help an old man try to get 'em back into the corral?" We agreed and I heard a scout fly in his house. Walking over to it I jumped in the air and brought my right foot down onto the top and break the box before grabbing the scout fly and walking back over Jak.

'_So how we gonna do this?'_ I asked Jak looking at the yak cows scattered around the beach.

'_All you have to do is walk behind them and they walk forward, pretty simple.' _He answered and smiled at me encouragingly. Not that he needed to of course, cause I'm not afraid or unsure of anything!

'_Hm, you take two, I take two, and they take one?' _I asked counting five of the yak cows.

'_Is that smart?' _He asked and looked to Tye and Dax, who were still in a slap fight. I just shrugged before walking over to the two ottsels and told them the plan. They nodded and glared at each other before running off to find the largest yak cow to herd in, as if it were some great feat.

Jak and I had finished herding in our two yak cows and were watching Tye and Dax attempt to bring in the last of the five yak cows. I was sitting on the top railing of the fence and Jak was leaning back on it with his arms crossed, we were both laughing at the poor idiot creatures that we called friends. Dax was pulling at the hair on the chin of the yak cow while Tye was on its back kicking it like one would when riding a horse. Sighing I jumped off the fence and slowly started walking behind the cow, steering it into the pin. I didn't notice that the yak cow had walked over Daxter leaving nice hoof prints all over his front and that Tye had fallen off and onto his face, but Jak did and had to hold onto the railing of the fence in order not to fall over from silent laughter.

"Hey that lazy farmer owes us a power cell!" Dax yelled out as he walked past us and up to the once again sleeping farmer. "Let's go talk to him." We followed him and nudged the farmer again to wake him up.

He looked to the pen and chuckled, "Ah, well done m'boy you actually got those flea bags back into the pen. Now I can sleep in peace." He takes out a power cell and hands it to Jak. "Here take this power cell for your trouble." As soon as we had the power cell he fell back to sleep.

"You think he's a narcoleptic?" I asked looking at the old man.

Tye shook his head and answered, "Nah, that's the dude from Moulin Rouge."

"And that arrancar from Bleach."

"No I think he was just tired all the time."

"True but he was cool."

"Hey didn't you like that one, uh Grimmjow or something?"

"… What's your point?"

"He's a pussy."

… It took about two seconds for Tye and I to start laughing and as soon as we would try to stop we would look at each other and start all over again. Jak and Dax just stared at us before looking at each other and shrugging. After we almost pissed ourselves from laughter we started to walk towards the jungle, once again, but Jak stopped and turned. We followed suite as he walked forward and jumped up the six ledges to get to the top. He left the seven orbs for me to grab. At the top there were two more. Then we went up another ledge and around the corner was fire canyon.

"Wow that's hot." Tye said.

"Yes it is Paris Hilton. Now pray tell where is tinker bell and your annoying as hell pink phone?" I replied and looked to see his reaction. (AN: Paris Hilton is known for starting the 'that's hot' craze)

He smiled and said, "I lost them while I was up Mr. Slave's ass," and once again I almost pissed myself laughing. Poor Jak and Daxter though, they had no clue what we were talking about. (AN: South Park reference) We went back down and this time I saw some creepy thing on a ledge.

"Hey guys, what the fuck is that?" I asked and motion to the thing with my thumb over my shoulder. They looked to where I was pointing and a confused look fell over their faces. "I take it that means that you don't know." We all walked over to the first really tall but very skinny island and jumped up to the top. There were three orbs and a scout fly.

Across the water is another ledge that Jak did some kind of roll jump thing to get to it. I however used my new found abilities to simply jump over to it. Seriously I'm like a ninja now. There were three more orbs. Then we jumped forward again and grabbed another three orbs. To the left is a ledge connected to bridge connected the ledge with creepy thingy. So we followed the yellow brick road. Only it's not yellow … or made of bricks.

"This must be the precursor things the sage always goes on about. I hope they weren't as UGLY in person," Daxter said and we came closer to the creepy thingy, putting an emphasis on ugly.

Then suddenly the thing started talking, "Who awakens the oracle? Wait on of you has the light within."

"What the hell is the light within?" My question went unanswered.

"From before time," The oracle continued, "I have watched and waited for the true hero to return. Present to me 120 precursor orbs for each power cell I contain."

"How many do we have?" Tye asked as I brought out the touch screen device that Samos gave me and showed them.

"Eighty."

"Wow I thought we would have had more by now."

"Yeah same here." We then went back down to the jungle entrance and you know what? We actually went through it this time. In front of us were five orbs then a cliff to go up. At the top was a bridge with a few planks missing. Jak and Dax went to the left and jumped across the small river grabbing two orbs on the way, while Tye and I went to the right to grab the rest of the shit.

I hadn't taken two steps before an orange cobra hung down from the tree. "Oh shit!" Tye and I cried out as I jumped outta the way of its mouth when it lunged for us. Well actually I think it was after Tye seeing as he is a small animal that would make a very tasty snack for the snake. Maybe I should just give him to it. Then it might leave me alone, but of course I'm too nice for that and just kicked the snake in the face causing it to turn into a bunch of little green eco balls.

I continued to walk forward and we came upon some spikes. "Y'know I think Jak and Daxter knew all this annoying shit was here and they left it to us to do on purpose." Tye said relaxing on my shoulder.

"We?" I asked jumping over the spikes and kicking this frog like thing. "I'm the one doing all the work. You're just getting a front row seat."

"Yeah but I still have to feel all the bumps from when you move. You should be more gracef- AHHH!" Yeah I knocked him off my shoulder again. The stupid bastard deserved it. Looking around there is a bunch of tree stumps with some orbs on it. I jumped up and grabbed all 4 of the orbs and the scout fly. I jumped down only to duck another snake. I had rolled out of the way but hit this weird spiky vine thing coming out of the ground and let me tell you that shit hurt! I heard a warrior cry that sounded a lot like Xena and looked up to see Tye swinging on a vine towards the snake. He dropped down on top of it and hit it in the face with a stick. "Booya bitch!"

"Oh my god, I just got saved by Tarzan lord of the orange plushy rats." Good lord have I gotten pathetic. I grabbed the green eco and felt the scratches where the spikes on the vine ad cut into my skin disappear. Tye walked over with a big ass grin on his face and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "Shut up." He opened his mouth again, "Nope, not a word." He just gave me that big grin again and jumped up onto my shoulders. I ignored the bastard and jumped up onto the other tree stumps and grabbed five more orbs.

I then jumped across the river and grabbed two orbs on the way. Jak and Dax were on the other side waiting for us. They each had been watching us and looked at us like we were a couple of idiots, which I guess we are. Ah well they can go screw themselves. We walked around the corner of the giant jungle temple and saw this large metal contraption with three platforms that go up and down each one higher up than the next. We jumped up them and there were two orbs at the top. I looked forward and almost fell over at what I saw. "You have got to be shitting me." There were two spinning platforms that we would have to jump across to get to the other side.

"Yeah," Tye said, "see these are the times I wish I could fly."

"Wish granted," I said and dropped kicked him all the way to the other side where he landed face first.

"YOU BITCH!"

"I love you too!" I yelled back with a wave.

"Wow, y'know I almost feel sorry for that guy," Dax said leaning against Jak's head from his spot on Jak's shoulder.

"Really cause you're about to join him," I said and grabbed Dax and drop kicked him so that he landed on Tye, who had just stood up.

"Damnit!"

Jak then jumped across the spinning platforms and grabbed the three orbs on the last one. I followed and almost fell on my ass. Damn Jak and his ninja like ninjaness. On the other side of the giant machine was a blue eco beam that was hitting a mirror. Tye looked over and saw something before jumping up into the eco and running off. We watched him run off and saw him go to a door that none of us had noticed and it opened to show a power cell. "Ha! That's right I'm awesome!" he yelled out and flipped us all off. "You guys are sssoooo jealous of me aren't you?"

"Hell no," Dax and I said at the same time while Jak shook his head to say 'no'. Jak then walks over and breaks the mirror causing the ground to shake before a tall thing came out of the ground. It had a blue crystal ball at the top of it and the beam that was hitting the mirror was now hitting the ball and going off in some direction.

'_That must be what the Mayor was talking about,'_ Jak said, well 'thought', to me.

'_What was the Mayor talking about?'_ I asked.

'_Huh? Oh that's right you were uh __trying__ to get the scout fly,'_ Jak said laughing even though I was the only one to hear him. And to be completely honest I was surprised at his laugh. It was so care free, like he had never had any real trouble in his life. It was completely foreign to me. Tye and I had been through things most people wouldn't be able to imagine … unless you're a really sadistic bastard. (AN: I wonder what that says about me -.-)

'_Hey are you okay?'_ I heard Jak ask and shook my head. I had been lost in the past for a moment. It took me a second to realize I had been staring at him.

Great now I'm blushing, fucking idiot I am. _'Uh nothing sorry I kinda spaced out for a second. Heh, heh, and hey! don't laugh at me you jerk!' _

He just smiled, '_The Mayor was saying that the village power was gone because someone redirected the blue eco beam so now the eco isn't getting to the village. He offered us a power cell if we directed it back to the village.'_

'_Oh,'_ Yeah, I kinda remember that, _'Well, let's save that for later.' _I took out the little touch screen device. _'We still have plenty of stuff to do and if we are redirecting it then it should take us back to the village.' _We then jumped down onto the ground only to have two lurkers jump at us. Jak punched one in the face while I spun on my heel and kicked the other in the face. Against the wall were two green eco boxes and a scout fly. Tye, who by the way still had his little staff in his hand, walked over and got the green eco while Jak got the scout fly. I was too busy looking at another one of those vine things that are coming from the ground. It almost seemed like it was part of a larger plant, actually I'm positive it is part of another plant. I saw Jak walk over to the ledge and jump.

"What the hell?" I ran over and saw these little outlets out of the ledge next to the one we were on leading to a piece of land. I picked up Tye and followed Jak jumping on the outlets as well. Once I got to the bottom I didn't have time to look around because a lurker charged at me. I stood still until the thing was right in front of me before kicking it right in the chin causing the bastard to fly into the air and turn into four green eco balls that fell to the ground.

"You sure have some powerful legs," Tye commented looking me over.

"I know," I said pulling out a cigarette, "I fell like Sanji except I'm not obsessed with women."

"And you can't cook worth a shit," Tye said walking over to a ledge and climbing up it.

I jumped up after him, "I'm not that bad!" I could feel my eye twitching.

He gave me a condescending look and replied, "You burn the water."

"Yeah, well, y'know just shut up." Tye grabbed the two orbs that were up there and hopped up on my left shoulder and we went back down to Jak and Daxter, who were by the blue eco vent. "What ya waiting for?" I asked confused as to why they were just standing there.

"We're not exactly sure what we're supposed to do with it," Dax answered looking over at me then at the cancer stick in my mouth. "You better not let the old man see you with those."

"Why?" Tye asked grabbing it from my mouth and taking a drag before putting it back.

"He doesn't like them, says they're bad for you," He said sniffing at the smoke. It smelled like strawberries. Sure this brand was more expensive but money wasn't an issue Tye being the amazing con artist he is.

"Yeah they are but it's my life and I'll do whatever the hell I want," I said and put out the now done cigarette and opened a old bottle of water and put it in there, then put the bottle back in my messenger bag. I noticed Jak looking at me. _'What?'_

'_Why do you do that?'_

'_Do what?'_

'_Something you know is bad for you?'_

'_Cause it calms me down.'_

'_Oh ...,'_ He looked down at the ground a little dejected.

'_Don't worry about it,' _I smiled at him_, 'I would have been in a lot worse places if I didn't have them. Hell, knowing me I'd probably be in prison somewhere for going off on somebody if I didn't have these to calm down.' _I paused for a moment_, 'Tye too.' _He still looked a little unsure but smiled back anyway. "Grab the eco and walk around I'm sure some thing will happen."

"Yeah that might work," Daxter said and slightly tapped Jak on the cheek with his paw, "Let's do it Jak." Jak nodded and walked through the eco vent. He then ran off around the area and when he got the edge where you're facing the temple entrance the ground started to shake causing Tye to fall off my shoulder and onto the ground but that wasn't it. As soon as he hit the ground he started vibrating on the ground.

"Ah! Help! What the hell?" looked around wildly for whatever was causing the mini earthquake. Then I saw Jak standing at the edge where a bunch of bronze pieces hovering in the air making a make shift bridge. When the shaking stopped I picked up Tye and walked over to Jak and Daxter who had calmed down from the blue eco they were channeling.

"What the fuck was that?" I exclaimed lighting up another smoke sucking in the nicotine in hopes to calm down. The strawberry scent also helped to calm my nerves. Tye looked at me his eyes still wide, fur poofed out everywhere, and nails digging into my shoulder.

"Damn you all," he said right before he passed out.

"… Well at least it will be quieter now," I said. Jak and I then looked at each other then slowly turned our attention to Daxter.

He saw us looking at him and gave us a suspicious look, "What?"

"Nothing," I answered looking away. He just rolled his eyes at me and looked to Jak about to say something. I say about because as soon as he opened his mouth I reached out and punched him in the back of the head effectively knocking him out.

'_Could have been a little gentler couldn't you?'_ Jak asked.

'_You want to listen to him?'_

'_Not really.'_

'_Okay then.' _With that we made our way across the bridge jumping from bronze platform to bronze platform. There was a door that would be activated by blue eco but Jak had already run out, fucking typical. So with a sigh I handed him Tye and went back across the bridge grabbed some more eco and ran back and opened the door. Because I was still buzzing with blue eco I ran passed Jak turned right and the energy from the eco broke the two boxes. And, much to my delight, more blue eco came out of one; I jumped on the mini trampoline thing and jumped up on the ledge.

There was a door way leading outside and some ledges that wrapped around the temple. I jumped up the ledges with ease, grabbing 6 orbs on the way and at the top was a scout fly. "Sweetness!" I yelled and hopped back down at a normal pace. The blue eco had long sense left. It's a good thing that shit doesn't make you crash or I'd be in a shit load of trouble. Now that I think about it could eco be addicting? I sure as hell hope not. I'm already addicted to too much as it is. Oh well I'll ask them later.

"Sup hot stuff?" I asked Jak feeling playful at the moment. My smirk got wider when I saw his face turn bright red. He looked away quickly and started walking to the left where there was a blue eco platform that would take us to the top where there was another story to the temple. Jak handed me Tye back but kept his eyes on the ground before grabbing some blue eco and going up first. I looked at Tye and then at the top where Jak was waiting on me.

Poor thing, I've embarrassed him so bad but he's still too good of a boy to leave me behind. I then thought back to the conversation Tye and I had earlier. My legs have gotten more powerful, hmm. I crouched down and then jumped landing easily on the ledge next to Jak. He looked at me wide eyed. _'How did you do that?'_ Jak asked looking down at where I had just jumped from.

'_Uh, I jumped,'_ I said not really sure how to answer.

'_Yeah, but how did you jump so high?'_

'_Hell if I know,'_ with that I walked over to the boxes and broke them. I had green eco the other blue eco to activate the two blue eco platforms that went up to the next story. I left that for Jak sense I could apparently just jump up there. At the top was an eco vent and four boxes and a scout fly. I kicked open the scout fly box and grabbed the little bastard. On the ground in front of the ledge to the next story was a blue circle thing with a lighter blue lightning bolt in the middle meaning it needed blue eco to activate it. Question is what does it do once activated?

"That's a precursor launcher," Daxter said looking up at me groggily, " and you are a bitch."

"And you're a furry bastard. What's your point?" I replied bored and lit another smoke letting the cherry aroma fill the air. "And when the hell did you wake up?"

"Oh, about two seconds ago," he said glaring at me.

"If you want to keep the eyes I suggest you stop glaring at me. Now, what's a precursor launcher?" I flicked the ashes of my cigarette into my old water bottle.

Dax glared at me for a few more seconds before he answered anyway, "It's a platform activated by blue eco that shoots you into the air."

"Ah, well you have fun with that." I jumped into the air and apparently as soon as my feet left the ground Tye woke up because I almost fell over when I heard a very high pitched scream go off in my ear. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN ON THE GROUND AND I WILL! AAHHHHH!" Why the hell do I put up with this shit? I landed on the edge and put my hand over Tye's mouth to shut him up.

"We're on the ground now," I said in my usual bored tone, "Stop before you burst a lung." With that he stopped and took a giant gulp of air and then looked from me to where we jumped from opening and closing his mouth repeatedly but not making a sound. "Yeah leg strength also means I can jump higher I guess." That seemed to suffice because he just nodded his head and grabbed my cig. and took a drag and kept it in his mouth. Geez this place is getting us both stressed.

Jak then landed beside us and two orbs came to us because of the blue eco and with those two orbs came a lurker. Tye jumped in the air and hit the thing in the face with his staff. I think he's become quite attached to the thing. Jak still seemed a little embarrassed from earlier. He refused to make eye contact and that was not gonna work well with me damnit! '_Any reason while you're avoiding me?'_

'_N-no.'_ another blush came to his cheeks. _'That's not possible I've been with you the whole time.'_

'_Ah,' _I raised an eyebrow at him,_ 'then you must be some kind of special because you've made the impossible possible.'_

'…'

'_Listen if it's about earlier I'm sorry.'_ He looked up at me startled. _'I tend to play around with people and be a bit of a flirt. Well, when I actually hang out with people, that is. I'm not much of a people person.'_ I put my hand to my chin as if in thought. '_At all really now that I think about it.'_

He smiles a little and looks back to the ground, _'It's alright. There just aren't a lot of people around here and the only other people my age are Dax and Keira. And we don't really flirt; Dax for obvious reasons and Keira because she is more of an annoying cousin than anything.' _I don't know why but when Jak said that he didn't really care for Keira I felt this thump in my chest. What the hell? Don't tell me I'm turning into those little bitches from a flippin' romance novel, son of a bitch.

'_Well sorry to make you uncomfortable,'_ I said and looked ahead to where we were walking. There was another ledge and I crouched down to jump it. Just as I went to jump up I faltered and looked at Jak in surprise at what he said.

'_That's ok. I liked it.'_ Well damn aren't I just the corruptive little bitch? Hn, great. It was my turn to blush but I quickly jumped to the next ledge hopefully before he could see it. But I guess God hates me because then I hear. _'Are you blushing?'_

'_Nope, sure aint.'_

'_I don't believe you.'_

'_Then don't.'_

'_So you are blushing.'_ That was more of a statement than a question.

'_Nope.'_

'_Yes you are.'_

'_The hell I am. I don't blush.'_

'_Apparently you do.'_

'_God damnit,'_ I thought but apparently I thought it loudly.

'_I heard that.'_

'_Grr, just, will you, just, j-just shut up!'_ I walked away quickly just as he jumped up. There was another ball of eco and three blue eco platforms. Jak activated them and made his way up while I lit up another strawberry cancer stick and sucked in the nicotine in hopes to calm my nerves.

"What the hell's got you so flustered?" Tye asked looking over at me from his spot on my shoulder. I had already explained to him about my little ability so I told him about the conversation. "Wow, hun, you've got it bad for this dude. And you've known him what? A day?"

I hung my head in shame, "I know. Fuck my life."

"I'd rather fuck you-"

"Don't even start this shit. I mean really? I'm emotionally fucked up right now and you're trying to hit on me?" I gave him an incredulous look.

He just shrugged his shoulder and said, "Eh, that's when it's best to go after a girl." He gave me a bored look. "That's when they are vulnerable and desperate and will get in the bed with anyone."

"Oh, yeah," I raised an eyebrow at him and crouched down to jump, "How many times has that worked for you?"

"About five," he said as we reached the top to see Jak with a power cell and Dax doing a little ballet victory dance. "Gay." Tye said jumping down to smack him and then looked back at me. "Of course most of them passed out drunk off their ass before anything could happen."

I sighed and shook my head in shame. "Fucking typical," I muttered before trying to walk away only to trip over a blue button thing that flipped some sort of switch and the ting we were on went down into the temple like an elevator. "Well shit, that hurt." I said rubbing my forehead, which had taken most of the damage by the way. Suddenly a hand was thrust in my face. What the hell? I followed the hand up the arm to look into a pair of crystal blue eyes and felt my face heat up again, son of a bitch. I grabbed his hand a let him hoist me up. Apparently I look fatter than I really am or Jak was just trying to show off, but he pulled me up with so much force that I fell into him. We stared at each other for a second before I freaked. I pointed behind me in every direction and said, "Oops, heh heh. Um, I'm just gonna go check that thing, uh, stuff out over that way, heh."

"Smooth," Tye said watching the whole thing. Dax was too busy trying to get his ear unstuck from his goggles.

"Shut the hell up," I said and Gibb's slapped him before going over to the ledge and hopping up. Jak and the fur balls followed suite and we walked across a precursor launcher.

"Yeah so we got a precursor launcher here but you aren't powered up with the blue stuff," Dax said finally haven gotten from his goggles of doom, "So it aint gonna help us!"

"Can't you jump up there and get it?" Tye asked looking at me.

"Nah not in a little area like that," I said looking up into the tube like thing above us. "I'd end up hitting my head and knocking my ass out. Most likely thing to happen would be I'd jump up and clip my head on the side and either bust it open and pass out from blood loss or I would give myself a concussion and then pass the fuck out. So either way not a smart idea for me."

"Yeah your aim is good but not that good," Tye agreed patting my head in mock condolence, the cheeky bastard. "So jak will have to do it." Oh right let's let Jak do all the dangerous shit. Man now I feel bad. Jak just nodded his head with a confident smile and jumped onto the first floating thing in front of us. There were two of them going back and forth leading to a platform with another one of those vine things. When Jak landed on next to the vine I jumped over and landed just behind him.

"I hate those things," I said glaring at the little bastard. It was just wiggling. Just trying to snitch onto any little thing it could with its little thorns of pain on it, ugh. Tye snorted at me in amusement. "The hell are you laughing at?"

"How is it you can be so pathetic at times?" He then started poking me in the butt with the staff. Getting annoyed I snatched it out of his hand and hit him over the head with it.

"I'm too awesome to ever be pathetic," I said and hopped on the moving platform. I had to actually use it this time because the next piece of floor was around the corner and I can't exactly faze through walls. I'm not fucking Shadow Cat. Good lord I would be able to say 'like' every three words. That shit gets annoying. So any ways the platform went in an L motion.

Jak then landed next to me and said, 'Is it just me or did they build this shit like this just to annoy people?'

'Holy fuck, did you just cuss? ZOMG I am so proud of you!' I smirked at him.

He smiled back at me and replied, 'I guess you're rubbing off on me.'

I blushed and Dax said to Tye, "Don't you wish you knew what they are talking about?"

"Hell no, Knowing Krys it's probably some perverted kinky shit," Tye said but quickly shut up after I grabbed him off my shoulder and threw him on the ground and stomped his face into the ground.

"Why do you always have to be such an ass?" I asked through gritted teeth ignoring the looks I was getting from Jak and Daxter and the pleas for mercy from Tye. "I mean I take care of you. I take you in I feed you, I let you live at my place, I bail you out of jail repeatedly!"

"First of all," Tye said having escaped from my grasp, "It's my money that buys the food; you just have the place to keep it."

"'First of all,'" I said putting up some nice air quotes, "It's not your money it's whoever's you feel like stealing from. And most of that money goes into bailing your ass out of jail when you do something stupid like; oh I don't know, run around through town in a powder blue cocktail dress with the fabric over the ass cut out and no under wear on." I said glaring at him. With this new piece of information Daxter slowly scoots away from Tye.

"Fucking Tequila," Tye muttered gazing off into space trying to remember the night but of course he only remembering waking up in a jail cell with a fat guy next to him on the bunk and me laughing at him from the other side of the bars.

"Wow you guys are some sort of screwed up," Dax said looking back and forth between us. I just nodded my head with a happy grin while Tye flipped him off. I'm not sure what it is with Tye and him flipping people off but I think he enjoys doing so very much.

'_How have you two survived though out the years?'_ Jak asked looking at me with wide eyes.

'_Huh, oh no that was nothing. You should have seen us at this one party,'_ I smiled at the memory. Tye and I had always been together. When I was eight both my parents had died and I was left in the care of my eighteen year old brother Bryson. Life was tough, but it was better than before. My mother was a whore sleeping with any man who was willing to spend the money on her. My father was well let's just say my father was the worst man you could imagine. I had met Tye when I was ten.

*flash back*

I was running from the cops after stealing some new equipment for the computer I was trying to build and had turned down an alley. When I got to the middle of the alley way I ran into a boy my age. He was also running from the cops having stolen a few people credit cards and a few licenses.

We quickly hid when the cops met up and then they took off in the direction the boy had come from. When I had first saw him he had long messy hair that looked dark brown from the dirt in it. He was extremely tan most likely from being out in the streets all day and his clothes were dirty but not worn out. Obviously he didn't spend a lot of time at home. "Who the hell are you?" I had asked. Being raised by a teenage boy does nothing for manners.

The boy had glared at me before answering, "Tyler, what's it to you?"

I looked him over before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the apartment where my brother and I stayed. "Cause I need to know the name of the jerk face I'm taking home. Not like I can just bring you home and tell my brother I don't even know your name." I had looked back at him and he was looking at me like I was some sort of idiot. "So where're you from?" I looked him over again. "Doesn't look like you live on the streets."

"I live out in the apartments down the way," he said pointing in the direction of where all the rich bastards live.

"Wow really? So your parents are some rich bastards huh?" I asked taking a right down another alley way and coming out in a really crummy area. The buildings were old and had graffiti all over them.

"This is where you live?" Tye asked looking around gripping my hand a little tighter in fear. Yeah this was a well known neighborhood with a bad reputation.

"Yeah," I couldn't hold back the bitter sarcasm in my voice, "lovely isn't it?" We walked up to the one apartment that was completely covered in pictures. There were random characters from various anime and video games. I noticed him staring at them and asked, "You like them?" He looked at me and nodded his head hesitantly. He was probably scared I'd be offended or something. "It took me forever to do them." His eyes widened at me but I just ignored it and continued on happy to finally brag to someone other than my older brother, Bryson. "It's really dangerous to do up at the top because if you lose your footing it's a long way down but it's worth it."

"Don't your parents get mad for the vandalism?" he asked still trying to take in all of the pictures before him so he didn't notice the tears in my eyes.

I blinked them away quickly before answering, "Nah, both of my parents are dead." I once again ignored his look of surprise and continued on in a happy voice. "It's just me and Bryson he's my older brother!" I opened the door and pulled him in. There was a plain hallway with random pictures of Bryson and I on the walls and candy wrapper, multi colored wires, and beer and soda cans were strewn across the floor. "Bry! I'm home and we have company so get your lazy ass up!" I then picked up a book and threw it at the ceiling. It hit with a loud bang and then there was a yelp and a thump from the next floor up. "Of course he's just waking up," I sighed in shame and Tye was still staring at the ceiling. We heard a few more thumps and some loud inaudible curses before a guy with choppy short black hair and gold eyes came down the stairs to our right.

"The hell do you want?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Bryson was dressed in his usual attire, black cargo pants, black combat boots, and his prized black hoodie with white fur around the hood. He refused to wear shirts unless absolutely necessary and even then all he did was bitch, moan, and complain about it. When he finally noticed Tye he looked to him and said, "Who the hell are you?" Ah, yes, our usual greeting to everyone.

*End flashback*

I laughed a little and smiled at Tye thinking back on how cheerful and carefree I had been. Of course like usual life makes a huge turning point when you least expect it.

*Start Flashback*

I ran as fast as I could home. Today was October 23, my birthday, and I was trying to get home as soon as possible so I could see Bry. Tye was running alongside with me. Ever sense we had met each other in that alley way four years back we have been inseparable. I already had on the present Tye had gotten me. It was a beautiful silver chain necklace with a blue dragon on it, but in a certain light it almost looked like it was glowing white. I had hugged Tye close to death when he gave it to me and then had to fend for my life from all the fan girls that then wanted to kill me for being close to their 'lovable Tyler'. Please give me a break if only they knew half of the shit he did.

They'd be so horrified that the disgusted expressions on their face would cause the thirty layers of make up on their face to crack. I looked back ahead of me and ran into the colorful apartment only to stop short at the sight in front of me. There was Bryson hanging from the ceiling in the hallway lifeless from one of the many computer wires that had once lain on the now blood stained floor. There was blood everywhere on the walls on the floor on the ceiling. I was so over whelmed that I just slumped onto my knees and stared at the sight in front of me. Tye had taken one look at the sight and had to run outside and throw up. He took out his cell phone and called the police who showed up a few short minutes later.

At the station they handed me a beautifully wrapped present that they had found. It was my birthday gift from Bryson and inside was his most prized possession, his hoodie. I couldn't take it anymore and for the first and last time ever in my life I cried.

*End Flashback*

I never thought about that day. It didn't really hurt that much. I guess I've just come to terms with it and don't feel like taking the past out of the past. Hakuna Matata. I fingered the fur on the black hoodie around my neck and jumped when I felt the cool chain of the necklace Tye had given me. I never took these things off. They meant the world to me. I then noticed that the others were looking at me. "What?" I asked quickly putting both of my hands in my pockets.

"You've been standing there spaced out for the past five minutes," Dax said giving me a speculating look. "Are you going insane? Because an insane person is not good to be around so if you are I would very much appreciate knowing right now."

Tye wacked him on the head and said, "Shut up, dumbass." He then looked at me out of the corner of his eye. It was obvious to him what I was thinking about but being the nice guy he is instead of letting everyone know about it he embarrasses the hell out of me. "She tends to space out when in the presence of a hot guy," He winked at Jak who blushed like hell and looked at the floor in embarrassment, "but what can you do Jak? It's not like you can uglify your-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," I ground out through my teeth while clasping my hand over his mouth. That idiot is gonna make me lose it and kill him one day. In hopes of getting away from everyone I jumped over the two moving platforms that had three orbs each over them to the ledge and grabbed the six orbs there. Jak landed next to me looking the other way. I noticed the blush that covered his face. Great more awkwardness thanks Tye, you fucking bastard. You always have to aggravate a situation don't you? Why yes Krys I do. I just can't imagine letting you have a normal day, grr, fucking prick. _'Sorry about the fuck face,'_ I said looking ahead and adjusting the laces on my boots. They were getting loose.

'_It's ok…'_ he glanced at me and after a pause asked, _'do you, uh, really think I'm, um, cute?'_ Both of our faces heated up and I tightened my shoes a little too tight.

'_Yeah,'_ I calmed myself and looked up at him_, 'I mean who wouldn't.' _

'_Th-thanks.'_

'_I must admit it's really your eyes that I like,'_ I looked straight in his eyes and almost felt as if I was drowning in the clear blue pools.

'_I like your eyes_,' he said smiling. He's almost like a naive little kid. _'They're such an odd color. How did they get like that?' _

'_I'm not sure really,'_ I stood up and crossed my arms in thought, _'My brother had odd eyes too, his were gold. It was almost like looking at gold that had been melted down. They were beautiful but I'm not sure how they got like that.'_

'_Oh … what's your brother like?' _

'_Hm? Oh he was great. He raised me when I was eight and he was eighteen after my parents had died. When I had turned fourteen he was murdered. I don't know who or why they did it, but they did.'_ I messed with the fur on my hoodie_, 'This used to be his hoodie,_' I smiled a bittersweet smile. _'It was my birthday present that day.'_

'_Wow,' _Jak said looking down, _'I never knew my parents, but I'm sure that doesn't even compare to what you've been through.'_

'_Ah, it's fine. I'm over it. I have Tye and he's sort of taken over the role of the over protective brother that I have to take care of. He reminds me of Bryson so much it hurts sometimes but I can't help but love him more for it.'_

I jumped when I felt someone's hand clutch mine and snapped my head in the direction of the owner so fast that I heard my neck pop. Ow. _'It's ok. I know we haven't known each other long and all but Dax and I, we're your family. We'll be there for you no matter what!'_

I smiled and squeezed his hand before letting go and jumping to the next platform. _'Thanks.'_

'_No problem … oh and by the way,'_ he said jumping across on the three floating platforms and landing beside me. _'I think you're pretty cute too._' With that he walked forward and up one of the walkways up a giant egg shaped thing of bronze and possibly blue eco, I'm not sure, with a power cell at the top.

Tye walked over and sat on my shoulder, "Well, looks like you've really got it bad for this guy." I shook my head to clear my mind and focused on Tye who had a serious look on his face. "I'm not going to have to give you the talk am I?"

I pushed him off my shoulder and jumped up to the top where Jak was. "Bitch," he muttered under his breath before getting up and following. As soon as we grabbed the power cell the thing we were standing on lurched down and a blue eco vent turned on in the corner.

Suddenly a scout fly came out and we heard Keira's voice come from it. I had to cover my ears because the way the speaker distorted her already pitchy as hell voice. "Wow, did you guys see that? Blue eco vents have been activated all over the world! There must be places to turn on the other eco vents as well." I tried to kick the thing away but it moved out of the way, causing me to stumble back and fall off the thing we were on, and quickly left.

"What's up with you?" Daxter asked looking at me from his spot above Tye and I. Tye had landed on my stomach and knocked the wind out of me. "Why were you covering your ears?"

In a raspy voice I replied, "Her voice was very close to making my ears bleed." I then pushed Tye off me and rolled onto my stomach and pushed myself up to stand.

"Aw come on her voice isn't that bad," He tried to defend.

"The hell it isn't," I snapped and shook my head rubbing my ears in hopes of getting rid of the ringing. I then walked over to the vent and got some blue eco to open the doors on the opposite side of the room. In front of the first door were five orbs and in front of the second were seven. The doors opened up the room we were originally in. Remembering the launcher Jak grabs eco from a now activated eco vent in the room and jumps up grabbing ten orbs and walked back over to us. "Good to know that you have better aim than me."

With that said I grabbed some eco and opened the door to see a small platform that would turn upside down every few seconds. I simply jumped over it and saw the launcher in front of me. I turned to Jak and said, "There's another launcher. You should get some more eco." He nodded and grabbed some eco and then when the platform was right side up again he jumped across to where I was passed me and jumped up and grabbed another ten orbs. There was another platform that turned upside down that I jumped over and landed next to another one of those godforsaken vine things but I had to get closer to reach around it to grab the two orbs next to it, fuck my life. Once I grabbed them I jumped to the other ledge and looked forward to see a giant ass plant monster. It reminded me of the plants from Mario. Oh, no wait two eyes just popped out. The Mario plant didn't have eyes.

Jak jumped up next to me and Dax asked, "What's wrong you look pretty-WHOA WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" he yelled out noticing the monster thing half way through his question.

"I don't know but it looks like it could kick our ass with no problem," Tye answered looking at it wide eyed and fur standing on end. I just took out another cigarette and lit it. Taking in two drags I gave it to Tye who sucked the nicotine out like it was his life.

"Well," I said as I blew out the smoke, "Looks like we don't have much choice if we want to get outta here." I jumped over to the other side and stood in front of the plant it looked at me and the Jak when he came up next to me. 'You know how to handle this thing?'

'Never seen anything like it.'

"Well," I said blowing out another stream of air, "Looks like it's up to my totally amazing awesome video game skills to get us out of this mess."

"Totally awesome what?" Daxter asked looking at Tye.

Tye shook his head and said, "Different dimension stuff. Don't worry about it." He then looks to me. "What's the plan?"

"Normally with plant monster things there's a distraction thing and then it will give you a moment to attack before doing the same distraction." I put my hands in my pockets taking a relaxed pose and amazingly enough can still talk around the cigarette in my mouth. "So the question is who wants to take care of the distraction and who wants to take out the big man himself?"

"Distraction," Tye and Daxter said at the same time.

"Okay then, Jak?" I asked looking at him.

'Uh distraction I guess,' he said shrugging his shoulders. I nodded and threw the now out cigarette down the crevasse behind me and we all walked forward. The plant growled at us and lifted a leaf letting out a small little green bug.

"That's it? That's the distraction?" Dax asked walking up to it. As soon as he reached his hand out to touch it spikes popped out of it. "Aye! It's an alien!" he yelled out and ran back to hide behind Tye who was also on the floor. It kept walking towards us and seeing as they said they were taking the distraction I went towards the plant to get a better watch for an opening. But I didn't expect him to rear back his head and snap at me.

"Holy fuck!" I yelled and jumped out of the way. "The fuck is this shit?" I dodged again and landed in a roll ducking another snap. "You guys kill the bug yet?" I called out in a annoyed voice.

"Not yet, hun but you're looking great just keep going," Tye yelled from his place against the wall where he was smoking.

I glared at him and flipped him off, "Get off your ass and help!"

"In a minute I want to fini-"

"Now Jackass!"

He sighed and put out his cigarette and then walked over to where Jak and Dax were backing from the spiked bugs. Looking at the thing Tye then poked it in the face with his mighty staff of doom. With a squeak the bug fell on his stomach, clinched his eyes shut and retracted its spikes. Jak took that moment to punch the thing and it burst into green eco balls. "Finally," I said sighing and jumping back next to the boys. The plant put his head back and froze leaving an opining. With a run I jumped up and kicked the ting in the chin and fell back next to the guys again. After a small pause I held my foot and said, "fuuuuccckk that hurt!"

And y'know what the bastard plant just shook his head and sent out two more bugs, fucker. I glared at the plant and pointed my finger at it one hand on my hip, "You are a very rude little, er, big plant you know that?" I pulled my finger away quickly when he snapped at it. "See that right there was extremely rude!"

Tye glared at me as Dax picked up the last of the eco balls. "Maybe you should stop lecturing the plant," Is that a condescending tone I hear? "And kick its ass." I looked at the plant and noticed it was in the head up 'kick me already' pose. Oops, heh, heh, maybe I should pay more attention. I jumped up and kicked the plant in the chin once again causing severe foot pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I hopped around on one foot but tripped over Daxter and fell on my ass. "Fuck my life." I looked up to see a bunch of teeth snap at me. Luckily Dax and I were pulled out of the way just in time. Tye had –reluctantly- saved Dax. While Jak had my waste in a protective grip and was pressed up against a wall and because of his hold on me I was pressed up against him. Great now I'm blushing. Inappropriate time Krys! "Heh, uh, thanks for y'know saving me." I gently stepped away from him and he seemed to just notice how close we were. He let me go quickly with a blush.

I jumped forward towards the plant once again as they took out the bugs. With one last kick to the chin the plant monster went down. And being the mature person that I am I completely ignored the power cell and took out my anger at the plant by jumping repeatedly on its head. Amazingly five orbs came out of his mouth. "Hellz yeah, jackpot bitches!" I grabbed the orbs and noticed that there was a launcher. Looking up I saw that it went way higher than I could ju-

What the hell? Okay so now I'm going through the air with Jak holding onto me and we're shooting up out of this giant bronze tube with a bunch of small bronze pillars around us. "Holy shit," I said wiggling out of his grip and falling off the thing and onto the nice soft ground, "Warn a girl next time." I then let myself fall back completely to catch my breath.

'_Sorry,'_ jak said jumping down the pillars one by one to get the orbs. Tye had just taken out a lurker and was messing with these odd looking boxes.

'_It's alright. You just surprised me that's all. I just really don't like it when someone sneaks up behind me.'_ I looked up at him with a small smile. Well that is until I heard a small explosion from Dax and Tye's direction. Turns out the boxes he was messing with were filled with dark eco and it blows up if messed with. Both of their fur was standing on end and singed. I looked back at Jak with an unamused expression. _'If anyone asks I don't know them.' _

'_Likewise,'_ he said holding out a hand to me. I took it and this time he didn't use too much force so we didn't collide like usual. We walked over to the two fur balls and picked up our respective shoulder buddies. Jak led the way and jumped up another mini trampoline thing to the top. I followed shortly after. I had to light a smoke first. Jak was taking care of a frog thing so I got the three orbs and the scout fly from off of the tree trunks.

We then saw a bridge and went across it grabbing the two orbs on it. Jak glanced down and saw something that caught his interest. He jumped over the side of the bridge and I followed. On another bridge just above the river was a really fat guy dressed like a pirate. He was standing next to a large basket glaring at the water. We walked over and Daxter stuck his head in the basket asking, "What do you have in the basket?"

The fisher man looked to us and said dejectedly as Tye jumped down next to Daxter, "Nothin' to talk abou'. Dem monsters patrollin' took a bite outta me fishing boat and now their goblin' up me catch!" He got in Tye and Daxter's faces and continued, "No matter what I try I can't seem to catch a single fish in this river."

Daxter held his nose and waved a paw in front of his face while Tye started to dry heave and said, "Wooh! Maybe it's your breath."

The fisher man offended stood up straight and put his hands on his hips, "You think you can do better? Try scoopin' up river fish with a tiny net!" he motioned to the net next to his feet and turned to Jak. "I'll give you a power cell if you can catch 200 pounds of dem critters. And I'll let you, your girlfriend, and the shrimps here," he pet Tye and Dax on the head while Jak and I blushed, "use my speed boat to get to Misty Island. Ye want to try the challenge?" He motioned to the river.

"Sure," Tye said picking up the net and waling over to the side of the mini bridge. Sat down and paused for a second. "Uh, Krys you want to help a brotha out?" I sighed in shame and put the cigarette I was about to light behind my ear and sat down and held Tye's legs as he hung off the dock to catch the fish, fucking typical.

The fisher man stood next to us and explain the 'rules' to Tye, "Der are two types of good fish to catch, one pound fishies," he motion to a small green fish, "and five pound fishies," he motion to a larger yellow fish. "If you miss twenty pounds of good fish den I'm gonna take me net back from ya!" He pointed to a long purple fish, "Der are poisonous eels in dis river. Catch even one of dem buggers and you'll poison the whole dern catch!"

So we start and Tye would catch a fish and throw it over my head to I hope Jak and the basket. The whole time he's wiggling and I'm trying not to drop him while both of us are cursing whoever's idea it was to do this. *Cough Tye Cough*. Eventually we caught the 200 pounds of fish only missing seven pounds.

"Ya did it!" the fisher man yelled out, "Ya caught 200 pounds of fish!" He smiled at us and said, "Not bad for a couple of land lubbers." He took out a power cell. "Here's the power cell I promised and you can use my boat at the village dock whenever you like." Jak took the power cell and started following the river.

'_Where ya going?'_

'_Well there must be something along this river,'_ he said and looked at me. I shrugged and put my hands behind my head and looked up at the clouds. It was getting dark.

'_So where do you guys sleep?'_

'_Dax and I share a hut at the beach. You guys are welcome to stay there if you want,'_ he smiled and then looked away blushing.

'_That's cool. Tye and I used to share an apartment where we came from,'_ I said and looked at the ottsel running through the river smacking down any eels that came near. It's nice not to see him all stressed out for once. Normally he's all worked up about being caught for stealing credit cards and junk.

'_Really? What was that like? Sharing a place with Tye I mean?' _

'_Messy, violent, loud, annoying… the list goes on and on.'_

'_If it was so bad why did you do it? And what do you mean by violent?'_

'_Hn, have you even payed any attention to Tye and I when we start to argue?'_

'_Uh, yes.'_

'_And how have they ended?'_

'_With Tye's face in the ground.'_

'_Exactly, that's what I meant by violent. And I never said I didn't like living with him. Frankly I wouldn't be able to function any other way.'_ I smirked at Jak and winked. He smiled at me and bumped my shoulder with his. I poked his side and he squirmed. 'Oh, is Jakie boy ticklish?' I asked with a devious smile on my face.

'No he most certainly is not.' he replied moving away from me.

'Really then why do you do,' I poked him again making him squirm, 'that?'

'None of your business.'

'Ha! So you are ticklish! C'mere!' I pounced at him.

'Oh yeah and what about you?' I asked catching me and holding me against him my back to his chest.

'Ach! No!' I said struggling to get away.

'Looks like I'm not the only ticklish one.' He started tickling me and I couldn't stop laughing.

'Ha! You admit you're ticklish!' I yelled out between giggles.

* * *

**Alpha: Please review I would love to get your opinion on this! And just for the record I never want to do another chapter that's this long again.**

**Bryson: Don't worry she'll do another chapter even longer than this just to see if she can do it.**

**Tye: The hell? Aint you supposed to be dead?**

**Alpha: -punches Tye- Don't be such an insensitive asshole! –Glomps Bryson- I so sorry I wrote that about you! –Cries uncontrollably-**

**Bryson: -Sigh- There, there.**

**Tye: Yeah that's right! Cry you sick, sick person!**

**Alpha: WAAHHHH! –Cries harder-**

**Bryson: -pulls out pistol- Shut the hell up you fucking bastard!**

**Tye: Ha! Like you would really shoot me.**

**Bryson: -pulls trigger-**

**Tye: Ow! You fucking shot me!**

**Alpha: Bye people! I have to take Tye to the emergency room now!**

**Bryson: My finger just slipped.**

**Tye: Bull shit!**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Author's Note: Hey people, Tye here. … Yes I am an actual person I'm Alpha's cousin. Anyways Alpha will not be updating for a while. She accidently spilled some boiling water all over her hands and now has to keep them wrapped up. That means no typing which leads to no updating for a while. Just wanted to give a heads up. If she feels like it she will tell me what to type so she can get the updates out but don't get your hopes up.

Signed,

Tye.


End file.
